Galil
Overview The Galil was first seen in the Prestige Edition reveal trailer and in the Create-A-Class menu which was revealed in the September 1st multiplayer reveal. Campaign The Galil is mainly found towards the end of the campaign on the levels "Payback" and "Redemption" with many different attachments. It is used mainly by the Russians. Multiplayer The Galil can be purchased at level 20 for http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/CODPoints2000. The weapon has a 35 round magazine, medium damage, and low recoil. The Galil's iron-sights are very clear, but many players still use any sort of sight attachments. Also because of its moderately high damage, long range, low recoil, and because the muzzle flash, the Suppressor is a commonly-used attachment. Another useful decision would be the Extended Mag, giving it 50 rounds instead of the usual 35. With such a large magazine, using the Galil becomes similar to using a light machine gun with the advantage of assault rifle ADS and movement speed. These characteristics make the Galil a popular weapon, and many players will recommend this. A disadvantage of the Galil is that the Galil has an awkward, almost light machine gun-like reload time that can become a hindrance during heated firefights. Dual Mags can be used to somewhat negate that disadvantage for every alternating odd reload (use Sleight of Hand Pro, if wanted, to cut all reload times by half). When an ACOG scope is equipped and the Galil is fired automatically, the Galil's sudden recoil to the upper right is more potent, which at long ranges puts it at a disadvantage against other weapons. The above problem with the reload time has a remedy without using attachments or perks. Reload canceling is very effective with the Galil as a large amount of the reload time is turning the weapon and pulling the bolt back. As the bolt only needs to be pulled back when an empty magazine is removed, the player should choose to reload before the mag is empty, e.g. if there are two bullets left. This means the weapon is ready to be fired immediately after inserting the mag without having to pull back the bolt. Burst/semi-automatic firing a Galil makes it almost perfectly accurate with every shot fired which coupled with the low recoil during full auto makes the Galil a superior mid range weapon. Galil users should always watch out for SMG's which often overpower the Galil with their high rate of fire. Zombies The Galil can be obtained from the Mystery Box in the Zombies game mode. The Galil also seems to have a higher rate of fire than the multiplayer one. The Galil has 35+315 rounds, making it a worthy gun to pick, but the player should be careful, as they could find themselves out of ammo if not used properly. The Galil can last into round 19 and sometimes even higher, if aiming for headshots. When Pack-A-Punched, its name changes to the "Lamentation." This version features a Red Dot Sight with a randomized reticule. In addition, the Lamentation gains a new sound effect when firing, sounding like a stereotypic ray gun from the 50's, akin to the Ray Gun . It is a worthy weapon to run around with because of its movement speed and great hip-fire accuracy. It also comes with more ammo than any of the other upgraded assault rifles, however, as the magazine size remains unchanged (35+490). Speed Cola is highly recommended. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Category:COD